


Veneer

by IggyBlue



Series: V. [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the softest that overcome the hardened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

Rain poured down, pelting the windows and the world outside his room. Thunder rumbled dangerously in the distance, and clouds on the horizon were lit up periodically by flashes of lightning.

It was a dreary morning, yet Vegeta felt restless. Kakarot appeared in his usual fashion and joined him at the balcony window. "Morning 'Geta."

"Hm."

"Wanna spar?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"It's raining."

Kakarot looked at him sideways, questioningly. "We can go somewhere it's not raining."

"I want to stay in."

Kakarot shrugged. "So, what did you want to do then?" He smiled cheekily. "Stay inside and make out all day?"

He grunted dismissively, still gazing outside.

They watched raindrops slip down the glass for a short while, before Kakarot piped up again. "Oh! Hey - since I'm here I can see Dr. Briefs' cat!" And before he could react, Kakarot was bounding out of his room, and he had to follow. To ensure he didn't cause too much bother, of course.

Kakarot peered into the little window of the laboratory door, gingerly twisting the doorknob and letting himself in. Vegeta followed in a huff, closing the door behind him, and watched Kakarot pad over to Bulma's father, greet him and ask something. Some blabber, nodding, a gesture. Kakarot turned and crouched, peering under a desk, then reached a thick arm beneath it, bringing it back to him with a tiny black cat perched atop his hand. Just one finger was adequate to stroke the cat's head, the creature leaning into his touch and purring.

Kakarot turned toward him, smiling. Gesturing him over.

Vegeta shook his head, arms crossed before his chest, pretending to be more peeved than he felt having just now witnessed Kakarot's endlessly sweet nature. 

The bigger man shrugged slightly from across the room, returning his attention to the little animal. He couldn't help but watch. Every tiny expression that bloomed across the man's face, every micro-movement tailored to making the cat feel happy. The man was a ray of sunshine on legs.

He turned away. Bulma was there, looking at him curiously. "Hey." She greeted him, surprised.

"Hm."

She looked toward Kakarot. "Hey Goku!"

"Oh hi Bulma! Long time no see!" He grinned.

"Giving Scratch a bit of TLC huh?"

"Hehe yeah. Me and 'Geet-"

"Don't call me that." Came his testy interjection. It didn't bother him so much when they were alone, but in front of other people the nickname grated on him.

"We were talking about animals a bit. And I realised I missed seeing your cat. Hehe. She's real cute."

"Oh, um, well that's nice. Usually me and dad are too busy to give her an adequate amount of scritches."

"Sorry - am I interrupting? We'll go-"

"No, no. Today's quieter, we're just working on our own projects. It's really good to see you."

"N'aww, thanks Bulma."

She paused, briefly glancing at Vegeta. "So uh, you two made up?"

Kakarot looked slightly confused. As usual. "No? We weren't fighting."

"You weren't? That thing a couple of weeks ago, you weren't talking."

"Oh, that." Kakarot grinned at Vegeta. "Nah, nothing serious. Just us. You know how we are."

Bulma nodded, and gave a little grin. A grin that Vegeta didn't like at all. "I thought it was because he wasn't getting any."

" _Woman!_ "

"Bulma, that's rude." Dr. Briefs had paused to look at her, then resumed his work.

Kakarot cocked his head. "Any what?"

And the tension was broken, with Bulma bursting out into laughter, even her father mustering a chuckle. Vegeta palmed his face.

"You're so cute Goku." She laughed. "Anyway, have you met this girlfriend of his?"

Vegeta growled in warning at her, and Kakarot looked over with a slight smile. " _Girlfriend_? That's news to me!"

"Woman, you best watch your mouth."

She looked over. "Seeing as you're standing all the way over there, I assumed you weren't part of this conversation. So join it or butt out."

All of a sudden it was too much irritation to bear. He barked in anger and stormed out, hearing Kakarot mumble something to Bulma and clamber out after him. He was grinding his teeth when Kakarot caught up and stopped him in the hall outside. Standing in front of him, a hand hovering before his shoulder, the tall and encompassing presence of the other Saiyan held back his anger somewhat.

"I know, I know." Kakarot breathed.

He felt like he was breathing fire. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a deep breath. Kakarot lightly touched his arm, cautious, wanting to reach out but not wanting to push away by doing so. The large, warm hand of the other Saiyan settled on his bicep, distracting, a new feeling. Not a romantic touch, nor a violent one; just a touch. One as gentle as he'd used when handling Scratch. He shrugged the hand off. "I don't need this." And with that he shouldered Kakarot out of the way and returned to his room.

Once he'd plopped himself down in front of the window to watch the storm again, now feeling much stormier himself, he heard Kakarot lightly step into the room and shut the door behind him.

Kakarot sat on the bed, heedful of Vegeta's disposition. For a few minutes he quietly traced the linen with his finger, waiting for the other man to simmer down, waiting for a time to engage him again. But minutes passed and the air was still thick, until a sound came from the door, distracting Kakarot from his thoughts.

_Sccch sccch._ Kakarot cocked his head. _Sccch sccch._ Vegeta pretended not to notice, and Kakarot padded over to the door and opened it.

In tumbled the tiny black cat, and, forgetting the mood Vegeta was in, Kakarot exclaimed happily. "Hey kitty!" It walked straight past him, and he followed its path with his gaze. It stepped cautiously toward Vegeta, who ignored it before it went with a leap to jump on his lap. He jumped back into himself minutely, looking down at it. It looked up with huge eyes, sat, and curled up into a ball. When Vegeta growled at it, it began to purr. Vegeta sighed, and Kakarot appeared at his side. "Huh. Fancy that."

The cat continued purring, closing its eyes. Kakarot went on. "Come on, it won't hurt to pat it."

Vegeta huffed inwardly, but then Kakarot was taking his hand and he didn't feel like fighting. By an extended finger he found that the cat's fur was softer than anything he'd felt before; softer than even the finest clothing money could buy. And while Kakarot's hand melted back from his, the warm chuckle that sounded from him made Vegeta's heart leap.

Somehow, good things felt uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Just pissed off."

"Hmm." Kakarot settled back somewhat. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Vegeta caught his gaze, and went to reply, but Kakarot interjected.

"That we were there in the first place."

Vegeta didn't have a response, and Kakarot's head found place on his shoulder.

"Get your hair out of my face."

"Sorry." Kakarot wiped some hair back and resumed his position on Vegeta's shoulder.

A pause. "How do you know I won't kill the cat, make an attempt on your life and blow up the city?"

Another beat passed. Then Kakarot was mumbling back, "Cause I trust you Vegeta."

"How do you know I won't."

"Our promise. That we trust each other."

"Hmm."

"You know... perhaps it wouldn't be just an attempt on my life. I think if you got angry enough you could probably kill me."

"Why are you telling me this."

"To prove how much I trust you."

"Hmm."

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."

"True."

Kakarot's voice was but a whisper. "You're not a bad guy."

Vegeta made a dismissive noise in his throat before looking down at the cat asleep on his lap. He gave it a little stroke. Still soft.

Kakarot nuzzled into his shoulder shortly before pressing a whisper of a kiss to the skin of his upper bicep, and leaning back. He sighed and looked out the window again at the storm outside.

Vegeta volunteered his voice into the silence between them. "This kind of weather... reminds me of our planet."

"It does?"

"Mmm. I remember watching the storms."

"You watched them from the palace?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Gee, I was probably just born then. Or not even, yet."

"Hmm."

"Did you have friends?"

Vegeta glanced at him, then back outside. "No. More like workers. Servants. All older."

"That's a shame. You never got to have fun."

Vegeta shrugged. "I gained wisdom."

"Did you have a lot of expectations on you?"

"Hmm... not so much. It seemed I fulfilled them all without effort."

"High achiever."

"..."

"What was your dad like?"

Vegeta watched a single droplet slide down the window pane, contemplating. "He was strong. Intelligent, and brave. But... now that I think of it, I think he was soft."

"Soft? Why do you say that?"

"I got word of how he reacted when Frieza took me. He was pining over me, they said."

"Oh God, Vegeta! Of course he would!"

Vegeta looked over at him dispassionately. They both knew his feelings on liabilities when it came to battle. Liabilities such as family. Genuine sadness came over Kakarot's face as he gazed back. Vegeta turned away. "Don't you dare pity me."

"...Do you think about it a lot?"

"Too much." Vegeta idled for a moment, then continued. "I think of how I could have done things better, if only I could have been strong enough to overthrow... him... and the entire time I worked my hands to the bone just for how much more strength? A miniscule amount, since I wasn't matured. There was really nothing I could have done. But I still think. It's all so useless." Vegeta sighed, exasperated.

"Can I do anything to help?"

There was a moment of silence from Vegeta. "You already are."

"Huh?"

"Keeping me busy. Keeping my mind busy." He mumbled.

Kakarot blushed slightly, and began to play with his own hands. "Well... I'm glad for that." 

Vegeta looked at him again. Kakarot gave a little smile, and some of the hardness in the set of Vegeta's brow lifted. 

~

The turn of Vegeta's bad mood eventually had him agreeing to get out of there, and they flew low under the storm until they passed from beneath it. It always felt liberating to be able to escape certain forces of nature through the power of their ki; even if only from the darkness of thick cloud and storm.

Kakarot was chatting away about something or other as they flew, and something struck Vegeta suddenly. "How you put up with all those imbecilic humans is beyond me."

"Ah, they're not so bad."

"They really are."

"Well that's just your opinion, my lovely prince."

Vegeta looked at him critically, and Kakarot laughed.

"How you put up with _me_ , Vegeta, is something else."

"That's true. I'm extraordinary." He responded dryly.

"You really are."

"I was being facetious."

"I know. Give yourself some credit."

Vegeta eyed him sideways, wondering what he was getting at. But before he had a chance to formulate any theories, Kakarot was pulling up further into the sky. He found himself speeding up in pursuit, piercing through sparse clouds and toward a sun shining down toward them. And as Kakarot flew his steady, sure course, Vegeta wavered about him in wonderment of where he'd purposed himself to go.

Eventually they found themselves walking about in a clearing atop a plateau - it was high enough to provide a view of the landscape surrounding it, but low enough to be habitable to beds of grass, lined with soft brush. Kakarot went and perched himself at the edge, his feet dangling down. It was a position he assumed often; doing so reminded him of how he'd felt when he was small. When he felt the world was so much bigger.

"Hey, you know before," Kakarot began, "does Bulma always say stuff like that to you?"

A shrug. Vegeta reluctantly sat beside him. "Not always."

"You know, I think she might be a bit jealous."

"Kakarot," He replied, exasperated, "she hates my guts."

"Does she though? She's welcomed you in her home. And she, well..."

"I know what you're implicating."

"Hah. Good."

"She's strange. Moody."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Kakarot gave a tiny smile at him.

"Hmmph. I have a right to be."

"Yeah. But if she did... that... then of course she thinks you're hot, at least."

Vegeta huffed in amusement.

Kakarot was drawing squiggles with a finger on the leg of his own pants now. "You totally are, for what it's worth."

Surprised, Vegeta didn't know how to respond.

Kakarot chuckled disparagingly at himself. "I mean, you're handsome. Have people ever told you that?"

"No."

"I'm surprised."

"The, uh..." Vegeta cleared his throat minutely. "The woman says I'm ugly."

Kakarot's laugh lilted through the air. "Oh, don't mind her. She says things like that."

"To you?"

"No, more stuff about my intelligence. Or lack thereof." Kakarot finally looked up at him with a little smile. "She might be right about that, at least."

Vegeta wanted to say something, but words failed to form in his throat.

"I would have thought lots of people would tell you you're good-looking. At least with your position. I mean, surely you'd get compliments."

Vegeta thought back. "Probably. I can't remember."

"Hmm." Kakarot looked over at something in the distance, perhaps nothing in particular. "It's weird, here, that's pretty much the first thing you're supposed to say to a girl is, 'you're so pretty' or 'Í like your dress' or whatever. Were things like that on our planet?"

"I never took notice of such things. As I said before, I never really interacted with others my age. But I doubt that would be the case. Ability in fighting was most esteemed."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kakarot paused, and the air between them held still. "Something I've wondered, Vegeta, it's a stupid question but I might as well ask it."

Vegeta's stomach twisted slightly.

"Do you, ah, do you think I'm ugly or anything?"

"No, not at all." He blurted out.

"Oh. Really?"

"You're a picture of Saiyan strength and virility."

"Oh wow!"

"Well, when you're in battle, anyway."

"Ohh," Kakarot nodded knowingly, "you don't like dorky clownish me?"

"It's not that I don't like it..."

"I'll have to remember to be serious more." Kakarot gave him a warm smile.

"No..."

"Hmm?"

"That would mean you..." Vegeta inhaled and exhaled, struggling around a cluster of words. "I don't want your spirit to be broken for my sake."

Kakarot bit his lip, looking at him intently. Vegeta's heart was racing as he tried to decipher the look in his eyes. "That's so sweet, Vegeta."

Uncomfortable, Vegeta looked away from him toward a line of distant trees. He felt Kakarot's gaze on him, it lay heavy across his skin.

The sun went down on a turbulent day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard.


End file.
